The King's Game
by M Knightium
Summary: One night, during the nightly curfew on the island, everyone snuck away to the old factory on the Fifth Island to play a rousing game many feared: the King's Game. ...now who could become king? And who'd have to lose their pride?


The island was quiet, and dark. The curfew had well been passed by now, but none of the students were in their cabins resting.

They were in fact at the abandoned factory, with the lights dimmed, and a brown basket in the center of the room, atop a table near the floor. Around it the entire class was gathered, seated on the floor, with their breathing heavy.

They were playing a dangerous game; one many high schoolers fell prey to before…and one that tampered with friendships, destroyed relationships, and cut sanity into shreds.

…the King's Game.

"So," Fuyuhiko said, having been the one to come up with the idea of them breaking curfew to play the game when Usami said they should all be asleep. "Stakes are high ladies and gents…Hajime, explain the rules." The reserve course student nodded, and cleared his throat, turning to everyone.

"The rules are simple. In this basket there are fifteen pieces of folded paper, and another piece of paper with the King Emblem on it. We all draw a random piece and do not open it until prompted. When the King is revealed they can give out one order, but must only do it via the numbers…and not our real names. But, to everyone a tad scared…the King's Orders are absolute, and refusal could end with something grim."

"Grim being I have a Penalty Basket next to me; either do something from there or spend a day tied to a tree with no food." Fuyuhiko finished for him, leaning back a bit. "Now, if anyone's too pussy to play, raise your hand." He didn't even give them a chance, since the mere instant he said that Mikan, Souda, and even Mahiru were moving to raise their hands. "No one? Good, everyone reach into the basket and draw a paper." Reluctantly many complied and did so, everyone soon holding their pieces of paper. "On the count of three, you all open to see what you got…King's gotta reveal theirs so we know who it is." The mere second the count finished everyone opened their pieces of paper to see who had the King Emblem.

Ironically, and not surprisingly, Fuyuhiko got the King Emblem. His grin was almost haunting, as the Yakuza leaned back to glance around to a few terrified faces.

"Alright here's what happens…Numbers Two and Five, go out and bring me some sodas from the Rocketpunch Mart…can't think of any good commands when I'm thirsty." The ones to get up were Hajime and Souda, ironically. They left out the door moments later and started for the path to get to the First Island.

"W-Why the hell did we agree to this shit game?" Souda whimpered a bit, Hajime able to tell he was already playing out the scenarios of the various torments he could be subjected to…both of them actually. While Hajime was skeptical and worried himself, he did his best to avoid showing it, patting his friend's back while they crossed the wooden bridge.

"Souda, relax. We all agreed to play so we could have some fun…besides try to always look for the silver lining in this. There's a good chance you can be King, and you could get Sonia to date you." The Mechanic's face brightened up the second that was made known.

"Y-Ya really think so? I could d-date Sonia with this game?"

"Probably…if I become King I'll try to get things rolling for you as well." He was being sarcastic there, actually. It wasn't a secret Sonia was attracted to Gundham, but Souda continued to live in…what could be denial or ignorance to this information. Wasn't a bad thing either; could make him desperate or depressed enough to do something drastic and get someone hurt…and Hajime wanted to do his best to make sure something like that didn't happen.

The shop was still as it was; empty and open. Pushing the door open Hajime moved to grab one of the oversized cola bottles, and a bag as well; stuffing at least three or four inside as well as some plastic cups; thinking about the others. Souda on the other hand was getting some candy for himself: gummy worms, hard candies; whatever could help him.

His personal way of calming down.

With their items gathered, the two teens made their way back to the bridge, making sure they didn't attract Usami's attention…she wouldn't punish them, but if they didn't come back it'd make everyone else think they chickened out of their order, and that could go south for them in the long run…

* * *

"Alright, good work you two," Fuyuhiko sipped his own cola, as did the others from their own separate cups. The papers were all back in the basket, and it was time to draw again for who would become King this time. "Now, Round 2…let's see who's the lucky one this time-Nagito say anything and I bash your head in." The silver haired teen just shrugged. The entire class took another paper this time, and on the count of three they all opened up to reveal the number, with the prayer that they would be the King.

The winner this time, was actually Fatkuya. The heavy set blond teen did show some confusion to getting the winning paper, but he didn't seem distressed over it.

"Well, seems I'm in control…good. Number Four; be a sport and fetch me some more snacks; I seem to have run out." The Number Four this time was just Akane, and that already made him worried in seconds. She ventured out and returned later with the thing sought; little sausages covered in cheese whiz…though the imposter did rub his chin while looking at the plate covered in the delicious treats.

"…what can of cheese whiz did you use, Akane?"

"…the…uh…one with the red ribbon?" His worry cleared up seconds later.

"Splendid; the bacon cheddar ones are always for the best." He munched over where he was, and everyone tossed their folded up numbers back inside the basket.

"Okay, next King, actually be funny, this is so boring!" Hiyoko whined, grabbing her number along with the others. The call was ended, and they all checked their papers to see who had the chance to do something dangerous this round.

…when Teruteru's face lit up, several students cringed and Hiyoko was the first to try walking away.

"Hiyoko, you can't exactly leave the game." Fuyuhiko muttered, though it was clear he wasn't happy about the cook winning either. "Otherwise you gotta take a Penalty."

"Fine! I'll see what Mr. Pervert has in store!" She sat down with a **_hmph_** , arms folded, while Teruteru still struggled to contain his excitement over winning.

"My my, seems I got all the power…alright; Number…Six, Nine, and…Twelve, go into the other room and strip…bring 'dem panties back." He didn't even wipe away the blood trickling from his nose. What was ironic was the ones he called were Mahiru, Mikan, and even Sonia…to Souda's irritation.

"Hey, you better not be planning something dastardly with Sonia!" The mechanic nigh hissed right next to the cook, whereas Teruteru just wiped his nose, and chuckled, calm as ever.

"Why, whatever do you mean, friend? I don't wanna tempt fate and do something risqué on my first time as King…besides," He leaned close, and whispered right into Souda's ear. "I'll let you have Sonia's panties if you relax."

"…'kay we're good." And like that Souda was pacified, around the same time the girls were returning, though the only one with a frustrated and humiliated look was Mahiru; the photographer slamming her black undergarments into the table, complete with white dots along it.

"Ohoho~ Quite the panties there Mahiru! I must say, you have amazing taste in undergarments!" She sat back down and shook a bit, probably from a mix of rage and humiliation judging from the heavy blush on her face, the others passing their own undergarments along and, under the table, Teruteru passed Souda what was promised.

"…at least we got something interesting," Fuyuhiko muttered, tossing his paper back in. "So…Round 4." The basket was shaken and everyone took a paper. The call was given and once again a King was decided.

…when it landed on Hiyoko; the evil grin she sported was enough to make Mikan already start to cry. Teruteru's calm grin faded a bit later, as Hajime could see the gears turning in the dancer's head. She wanted to bully Mikan yeah…but also get back at Teruteru for humiliating Mahiru.

…she found a way to do both.

"Number Seven…give Number Thirteen a good slap across the face. And make it as hard as you can possibly do; fucking pig..." Mikan rose up reluctantly, and despite her hesitation she slapped Teruteru across the face.

…problem was it didn't do anything; in fact he actually seemed to enjoy it.

"Quite an arm there, Mikan…do it again~" She was in her seat the mere second he said that, and Hiyoko looked quite close to vomiting from disgust. The cook was a masochist…getting hit the right way would just get him off instead of actually do damage. None the less, the papers were all tossed back, and the call was given again.

Nekomaru was holding the golden ticket.

"This'll be fun…" He chuckled, and already Souda was inching away…he didn't wanna know what the team manager had planned for everyone. "Uh…lemme see…Numbers 2-16; gimme twenty Push-Ups!" When no one moved his knuckles cracked; that distinctive lightning forming around his eyes.

" _Now,_ or I'm breaking someone's spine in the next twelve seconds." No one went against that; Akane finishing first and leaning back without having broken a sweat whereas many others struggled to actually do even one.

…Chiaki…wasn't doing them at all. She was asleep, laying on the ground.

"…should we wake her up?" Fuyihiko asked, rolling his shoulders after doing the sudden workout. "Cause…y'know; still in the game."

"Let 'er sleep. Don't wanna wake her yet." Nekomaru tossed his King paper back in and things were shuffled.

"Dude how long does this game last?" Souda asked Hajime in a hushed tone, obviously exhausted from the workout. "I gotta get that King paper so I can ask Sonia out!"

"Just calm down…and as for how long…usually these end when someone flips the table or beats someone else with it." That did _not_ help to calm the Mechanic down. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get that King status soon."

…Souda didn't get King. Chiaki did. She did show some surprise to having won; still mostly asleep as she gave her own order.

"Huh…oh…Number Sixteen; can you come be a pillow for me?" Hajime checked his card and sighed, standing and stepping over; sitting down and letting her rest her head in his lap. And like that she was out light a light, snoring.

"…I'll just…wake her up if she's gotta do something." In retrospect, Hajime didn't mind this…really it was about the tamest thing that's happened so far aside from the food and soda runs early in the game. The papers were tossed in and the call was given as it was once more.

Fuyihiko got the King paper, and this time he sported a maniacal grin…it was clear someone was about to do something they _really_ didn't want to do.

"Number Six…kiss with Number Nine." Souda's eyes darted down to his paper, and his entire face lit up.

He was Number Six.

"S-Sonia…did you…get Number Nine?" She wore a calm, graceful grin, before setting her paper down; Souda looking over earnestly.

…it was a Four.

"W-Wait…if you didn't…then who-"

Akane tapped his shoulder seconds later, the paper in hand sporting the Number Nine.

"…t-time out."

* * *

In another room, Souda was about ready to have an anxiety attack; huddled against the wall. Hajime did his best to calm him while Teruteru, Nagito, and even Fuyuhiko were there…mostly to watch the show.

"Dude, it's just a kiss; why're you so fucking scared?" Fuyuhiko shrugged, as Souda's head darted up from looking at the floor, fear crossed on his face.

"S-Sonia's right over there! If I kiss Akane it'll ruin my chances with her forever man! FOREVER! A man's gotta kiss the girl he likes; not the one who could crush his head between her damn thighs!"

"I dunno, both sounds mighty fine to me~"

"Teruteru, shut it." Hajime calmly said, patting Souda's shoulder. "Look, all you gotta do is a quick peck. Nothing big. Just be a bold, big guy and go out there, give Akane a quick kiss, and sit back down. Just be confident when you do it." In retrospect, Sonia wouldn't care if Souda kissed Akane…Gundham and all, but…no reason to spoil his parade; his plan thankfully worked to actually motivate Souda.

"Alright, everyone stand back; Kazuichi Souda's going in!" He literally kicked the door open and strolled out, chest puffed out and head held high. He knelt back down, and cleared his throat…confidence rapidly fading as the remaining people looked at him.

"I'll do it." Everyone else came back to sit down, as Souda leaned over and puckered up just a bit; prepared to get it over with and move on.

…not a soul was able to predict her actually tackling him. She considered everything a competition…even a kiss. And in this case, that kiss rapidly moved to her borderline trying to fucking eat his face, with wet _slorp_ noises filling the room and the muffled screams of the poor mechanic.

Mahiru covered Hiyoko's eyes.

Teruteru's nose bled profusely.

Sonia covered her mouth in shock.

And Fuyuhiko nearly vomited.

Everyone else either looked away or fell into uncomfortable silence.

Akane eventually pulled away and moved back to her seat; wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand and glancing around like nothing happened.

"…what?"

Hajime knelt down and checked on Souda...though he didn't really seem all in good condition. His mouth was coated in saliva, eyes dazed, and he twitched every so often before finally coming to, panting and clutching his chest.

"What year is it?" Hajime just shook his head. Souda was…somewhat fine…though thankfully that didn't get much worse or problematic. The papers were all tossed back, and Fuyihiko checked the time before shaking his head.

"Last round…it's almost 2AM and we gotta find some more things tomorrow to make some sorta necklace so…let's see who gets to win big this time." The call was given and everyone read their numbers.

…Souda's face lit up. He was King.

"YYYEEESSS!" He was nearly hyperventilating; after all the shit he went through _he_ was the one calling the shot, and he could do whatever he wanted. "A-Alright. As K-King…Number…" He tried to look…Sonia wasn't hiding her number entirely…she was 6.

"Number 6…you will go out with me on a date to the Amusement Park…o-okay…that's a good Order…right…right?"

"It would be," Sonia trailed off, showing her number was…actually a Nine. "Had I been the one you were ordering to, Mister Souda."

"…w-who is it?"

"I'd love to go with you Kazuichi; we'll get some food, see some sights, and even ride that Ferris Wheel. After all, the King's Orders are _absolute_." Nagito finally spoke up, a grin on his face.

And that was why the King's Game was never again played on Jabbberwock Island, because Souda flipped the table and tried to strangle the lucky student; only to have said table fall on the mechanic and render him unconscious…

* * *

(This idea came to be from an old Baka and Test short I saw a long while back. Most of the wins were actually due to me spinning a wheel to decide who got the victory, and then deciding on what the Order would be. Next time might be Truth or Dare if I can get the mojo for something like that flowing. I'm still working on the other Danganronpa related stories, just working to get the inspiration back for them and making sure they're not only amusing, but they make sense. I also really appreciate the reviews for the other stories; really helps me keep this thing running and to deliver to you guys interesting and fun stories.)


End file.
